Coconut Cake
by lizbethFREAKINGpaige
Summary: After the murder of Honey, one thing was on Mori's mind: vengeance.


Hey guys! I've been reading a lot of Edgar Allan Poe in english lately and it inspired me to write this! Hope ya'll like the story! It's just a quick little one-shot off the top of my head. Reviews would be great! Flame all you want, I don't care. ENJOY!

* * *

**Vengeance.**

Now, what exactly is vengeance? As _Webster's Dictionary _defines it: punishment in retaliation for an injury or offense. Makes quite a bit of sense now, doesn't it? The greatest injury has been made, the greatest offense committed. Did that ghastly man honestly believe he could keep this from me forever? That is what this is, the vengeance of my best friend, my partner in crime.

**Guilt.**

Guilt not of the one who has perished by the authority of my hands, but of my fallen brother, who was brutally killed by the man I have demolished today. The blood of my brother at heart is on my hands; at least that's how I see the glass: half empty. Just like my soul, which had fallen into a deep abyss as I watched my cousin choke in agony on the toxin, gasping for the oxygen that wouldn't come. So really, isn't this all _my_ fault? I knew my cousin was allergic, but my usual vigilance had faltered long enough for that tiny but signifigant detail to slip my mind. But surely that evil man, who has met with the Grim Reaper today, knew exactly what the consequences of my cousin eating that fork-full of cake would be. "Here Sempai, a brand new recipie of cake designed in your honor. You'll die a sugary death at the first bite, I promise..." the evil man had said.

**Poison.**

Such a painful and unexpected way to perish. Poison, disguised into a seemingly harmless slice of coconut cake. Poison, the cause of death for my cousin. How ironic, everyone did say _'sweets would be the death of him'_. The slice of cake didn't hold the acidic aroma of venemous poison, but of bittersweet tropical fruit. Coconut, the only thing my cousin was deathly allergic to; well, except vegetables.

**Rage.**

Pure, unadulterated rage. Fury of which you have never seen embodied, only conveyed in ancient literature. All fueled by the human's uncontrollable desire for revenge. Satan himself would cluck his tongue in approval at my doings here.

The sounds closely resembling a _Rice Crispies _commercial resonated in the pillaring smoke: _snap, crackle, pop_. Flames that only moments ago engulfed this refuge now simmer and glow in the ruins. The inhabitant of this once arrogantly standing building is trapped beneath the blazing sea of fire, like his soon-to-be home in the afterlife. Possibly the same place I'll go, where I deserve to go, considering what I have accomplished in the past hour. My actions brought on by fury, and my coherency clouded with that ominous feeling of regret that so many relish on this earth.

But that man deserved to die, to be on the recieving end of the stick. Why, you ask? Why would I murder a seemingly innocent man? He did the same to my other half, my cousin, my brother at heart. _How?_ How I know he was the perpetrator, you ask? Well, wasn't it evident in that smug smirk of his?

Out of all my enemies, one of my _closest friends _has ripped my life at the seams and thouroughly pushed away any empathy that I had left in my soul.

Ah, you have another question burning on your tongue, don't you?

Why would someone wish to demolish such a little ball of sunshine like my cousin? I have no clue. Maybe the culprit was envious, such a common emotion for someone with his admiration for money.

I stepped lithely around the mounds of ash and seared timber that was previously sculpted into a library. Cathedral inspired architecture and tall gothic bookcases, what was once a sanctuary to the murderer is now a pitiful pile of dust.

A thin sliver of metal caught my eye, and I picked up the familiar object. I held it in front of me, fires licking at the air in the background, causing the lenses to glint and shine. A chesire grin crossed my face as I stared at the final remnants of the lowerclassman; a pair of sharp onyx glasses were clutched in my hand.

"Ohtori Private Police Force! Where's Ohtori-san? We demand your answer now!" a booming voice brought me back to the real world.

"Among the dirt, where he belongs." I mused to the stunned gaurd's face, placing the charred glasses in his hand. Impunity is surely not in the stars for me, but I have nothing else to live for without my cousin.

If only I had taken Kyoya's words literally. "You'll die a sugary death at the first bite, I promise..."

Vengeance, something I would only resort to in honor of _one_ person. My cousin, my comrad, my brother at heart: Mitsukuni.


End file.
